A job at Petsmart
by Big Mouth Billy Bass
Summary: The Gundam pilots get a job at PetsMart. Please read.


I don't own anything that I mentioned in this story,( Gundam and Petsmart.)  
  
The 5 Gundam pilots stood outside the sliding doors of the local PetsMart. They needed a job really bad, and PetsMart was the only place that would hire them.  
  
There was a reason for that. Wufei got mad every time someone told him to do something, and had gotten into 10 fights with managers. Heero would try to kill himself when he did something wrong, and he was trigger-happy. Trowa was too quiet to get a normal job, and Quatre didn't want to work in a place where his friends didn't.  
  
Then there was Dou. Dou couldn't keep a job for more than a week. He was always to hyper off of sugar highs. When he was sane, he would refer to himself as the God of Death. Nobody wants to do business with The God of Death.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to work for a Pet store," Heero said.  
  
"It suits Dou," Wufei said, "Animals would know how to take care of other animals."  
  
Dou tried to tackle Wufei, but Wufei jumped out of the way. Dou ended up on the ground in front of the sliding doors. He got up and they walked in. They went into the pet store and found the manager at the service desk.   
  
They were given their jobs. Quatre was supposed to work at the register, Dou was going to take care of the animals. Trowa worked in the storage room. Heero and Wufei were supposed to help the customers find things they needed.  
  
Their first morning on the job went well. During their lunch break, everyone but Dou decided to go get pizza at a place near the store. Dou had other plans. He walked across the street to a store with a big neon sign that said "Candy Store". He walked into the store and found a display of Pixie sticks. They were on sale so Dou bought 10 bucks worth. He then went to the pizza place.  
  
Dou found the pilots sitting in a corner booth. He walked in and sat down, and soon began devouring the Pixie sticks. He ordered a Coke.   
  
"Dou, you shouldn't eat all that sugar," Quatre said.  
  
Dou didn't pay any attention and soon finished his "lunch". He then drank about 5 Cokes before the rest of the pilots had finished their pizza. Then they went back to PetsMart.  
  
The trouble began in the afternoon. A couple of little kids walked into the store. They went straight to where Dou was feeding the fish.  
  
"Look at that guy's hair," one of them said loudly.  
  
Dou didn't pay any attention. The other kid walked up behind Dou and grabbed a hold of his long braid. He pulled it as hard as he could. Dou yelled, and the kids laughed. Dou became mad. You don't mess with the God of Death's hair. He grabbed a huge fish net with a long pole used in goldfish ponds.  
  
The sugar kicked in and Dou jumped at the kids. They ran off towards the empty fish tanks. Dou jumped at the taller one. He swung the net in mid air, but missed.   
  
Crash! Dou fell into a huge 50-gallon aquarium. He got up and chased the kids into the fish food section where he proceeded to knock off every kind of food that he could. The kids were nowhere around. Dou decided to hide behind a huge bag of dog food. He would wait and jump the kids when they came back to taunt Dou.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was near a brightly colored parrot. He was cleaning the cage.   
  
"Damn weakling," he said, " You are weak. You stupid bird."  
  
"You are weak," the parrot imitated.  
  
"Shut up weakling," Wufei said.  
  
"Shut up weakling," the bird replied.  
  
"Damn you weakling. You are the weakest creature on Earth," Wufei yelled.  
  
"You are the weakest creature on Earth," The parrot said.  
  
"I will kill you," Wufei yelled.  
  
"I will kill you," the parrot replied.  
  
"You have insulted me. I will have my revenge," Wufei yelled as he went around the corner to think.  
  
Then a family went up to the parrot.   
  
"Cool a parrot," a kid said.  
  
"Polly want a cracker?" the mom asked.  
  
"Shut up weakling," the parrot said.  
  
"What?" the father said.  
  
" Damn you weakling, you are the weakest creature on Earth," the parrot said.  
  
"Well I'm going to get the manager," the dad said.  
  
Soon the manager walked up to the parrot and asked him a question.  
  
"I will kill you," the parrot answered.  
  
Wufei heard all this from around the corner. A tear formed in his eye.  
  
"I'm so proud," Wufei said.  
  
Wufei walked over to the bird, and slapped a Sold sign on it. He would buy this bird, and name him little Nataku. This bird was just like him, being surrounded by weaklings.  
  
While Wufei was arguing with the bird, Dou was still hiding behind the dog food. The sugar had kicked in. He was laughing uncontrollably behind the dog food. An old lady walked up to the dog food to see what was the matter. Dou saw her.  
  
"Yes, that old lady was those kids in disguise," Dou whispered.  
  
He had really gone crazy. With a battle cry he jumped out behind of the dog food. He started to beat the old lady with the net. She started to scream, but Dou kept beating her with the net. He took the net and tore a slit out of the dog food. Food started to fall out of the bag, and went all over the old woman. He kept beating her with the net.   
  
Suddenly the manager came over to where Dou was and yelled "Grandma!"  
  
"Oh, you are part of this conspiracy too," Dou said.  
  
He grabbed the manager and threw him into the dog food.   
  
"Your fired," the manager said," you just beat up my grandma."  
  
Dou was mad, but he left the store without a fight. He saw a liquor store across the street. He went over to the store, and bought as much beer as the rest of his money would buy.  
  
After Dou left things cooled down until a customer couldn't reach a hamster cage on the top of a shelf. Heero was sent to help him.  
  
"They sent you to help me?" the guy said, " where's your ladder. I'm taller than you are."  
  
Heero calmly pulled his pistol from his shirt. The guy was scared. He pointed at the shelf below the cage and shot it. The cage fell to the ground right at the customer's feet.   
"Is that okay?" Heero said.  
  
"You.. You... Shot the wrong cage. I wanted the bigger one," the man said.  
  
Heero pointed the gun at the man.  
  
"You will take this cage, and you will like it," Heero said.  
  
The man took his cage and just as he was about to leave Heero said something else.  
  
"Thank you for shopping at PetsMart, and have a nice day," Heero added.  
  
The man ran out of the store. Screaming about some lunatic with a gun.   
  
Across the street at the liquor store, a very drunk Dou had been kicked out for buying too much beer, and throwing up all over the place. Now they would pay. Dou thought. He had the best plan. He ran across the street to PetsMart. Dou ran inside.  
  
Dou made his way to the hamster cages. He opened the lid of the cage and pushed it over. Hundreds of small rodents poured out of the opening. Dou then ran to the cats and opened the cages.  
  
"Run free," Dou said," Free like your ancestors."  
  
The cats leapt from their cages and went straight for the hamsters. Most of the hamsters couldn't survive the onslaught of cats. They were eaten before they reached the door. Dou then freed the birds, except for Wufei's parrot. Dou ran to the dog kennels.  
  
"Be free dogs," Dou said, " chase all the cats you want."  
  
The dogs ran over to the cats, but then they started to jump up on the counters, and tried to knock over the shelves. The PetsMart was in total chaos.  
  
Dou then freed the lizards. An iguana and a cat got into a fight. Then Dou went over to the fish tanks and busted them open with a fish net.   
  
"Be free to swim in the oceans," Dou yelled.  
  
The fished fell to the ground and started to flop around. Hundreds of fish were all over the floor. Soon the fish began to stop moving. They died because of lack of oxygen.   
  
Heero saw all of the mess from at top of the shelves. He had jumped off the shelves many times trying to kill himself because he was fired. Quatre had just came out of the bathroom, where he was drowning himself because of a rude customer. Finally the manager came. He fired all of the pilots since they were friends of Dou's. The pilots left PetsMart with many things. Dou left with a bill for all the animals he let lose and for the dog food he wasted. Wufei left with "Little Nataku", his parrot. Heero, Quatre and Trowa left with a day's pay. They were off to find a new job.  
  
  



End file.
